Seduction Of Power
by Saddles18
Summary: Dimi a new an un-heard of demi-god arrives on Midgaurd claiming her scepter back and wishing to teach the thief his lesson. She strikes a deal with Odin enter twining her fate with Loki's. Is this Loki's salvation or corruption?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: To every one that is reading this, this prolog is so you can understand my OC a bit better, I promise Loki is coming in very soon. A special thanks to Moon's Envoy for helping me out, your awesome!**

This was it, the official declaration of their marriage. Dimi was so anxious she could feel her heart beating in her throat. Soon the whole kingdom would be hers to bear, with Fafern's help of course. This news would hopefully brighten these gloomy days and cast off all impending feelings of doom as the Chitauri pressed on their borders for a little while. She loved Fafern, becoming his wife was a great honor and a chance Dimi would never ever pass down. Who would pass on the chance to spend the rest of their lives with the person they loved?

As her anxious thoughts where interrupted by a familiar cold breath on the back of her neck, Dimi nearly jumped out of her own skin. "Hey, why are you so jumpy Dimi?" Fafern asked, sneaking his arms around Dimi's waist and turning her around in his firm grasp. Dimi tried to control the shaking but, she was so nervous she just couldn't help it. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding "Sorry it's just, I'm so, really nervous". Fafern's baby blue eyes held Dimi's green ones in a comforting gaze. He gently cupped her her chin "Don't be. I have your back, I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you, Dimi. You have my word".

Dimi nodded, casting her eyes down. Fafern held out his arm, the metal of his armor shining in the sunlight, "Shall I escort you, my lady?". Dimi smiled, causing her to smile in return. He always managed to make her smile "You shall!". She replied gleefully, stepping forward to take his arm.

The two young royals made their way from behind the large, rich red curtains, to be revealed to the gathered crowd. The Litari threw their arms in the air and cheered at the arrival of the prince and his Bond Dimi. The stepped down the large, marble stairs towards the small stage that Fafern's parents were sitting on. When they arrived, they took a seat below the current king and queen. When Dimi's eyes scanned the ground, she saw several familiar faces looking at her. One of them yelled her name, whistling and waving. Finn had been her childhood friend, and had always taken care of her. The day she had told him she had found her bound, he had done his best to get a party organized in the shortest time possible. He had been with her for every hardship in her life, and now he was here to see her start the best time of her life. Tears sprang to her eyes as she gave a small wave back.

The king slammed his staff on the ground and the crowd quieted. He then gestured to his wife the queen. The queen, dressed elegantly in a cream gown spoke, her quiet voice filling the silence of the large gathering "In the gloomy days, the Chitauri press on our borders but, we have always prevailed. The time has come-". 'Your Majesty!' A voice rang from the other side of the square. A man, clad in torn armor, clasping one of his arms hurriedly made his way through the crowd. The people that had come to celebrate the royal wedding parted, letting the scout pass. He ran up the stairs, bowing to the royal family that was looking down on him. When he got back up, but remained bowed from his waist, looking at the ground as he quickly informed his sovereign. Unspoken words passing between the king and queen as they seemed to be highly worried.

The king rose up ,conjuring his armor. His voice rang out a singular phrase with one clear intention "The time has come!".

|A Few Days Later, the Battlefield|

Fafern viewed the front line troops with an appraising look in his eyes, as his white horse seemingly reflected the light of the sun. Dimi followed close by, casting worried looks between her Bond and the soldiers that were to defend the rest of her people. Her eyes fell on her Bond, on his short hair with the color of burnt honey and his blue eyes reflecting the light of the sun as they that pierced her gaze. The kind and queen accompanied them, before everybody spread to their troops. While the kind and his son would be riding out to meet the enemy full-on, their Bonds would be leading the troops coming after that, taking care of the ones they had missed. Dimi cast a last, longing look on Fafern, and then they started racing towards the Chitauri.

The Chitauri met them halfway, and at first the battle seemed to be fairly even. Fafern and his father took out a great amount of the enemy, and for a moment they even seemed to be winning. Then the Chitauri surrounded them, their force was overwhelming. Their army attacked the troops that the women were leading, and the thundering roar of magic and swords clashing drowned out everything else. Dimi was ripped violently from her horse, the Chitauri that had grappled her attempting to stab her. On instinct, she rolled back on her feet and stabbed him with her sword, a gift from Fafern.

Among the hords Dimi could spot the queen, by the blue bolts of magic coming from the scepter. Her heart froze as she ran towards her queen, slipping in blood and mud, forced to watch as the woman was ran through with a Chitauri spear. The squelch as she hit the ground was sickening, the scepter still in her pale hands.

Dimi battled her way to the queen, she was still breathing but there was no way she would be able to treat a wound in the battlefield like this. Looking around Dimi spotted cover among the trees and dragged the queen there. She was about to leave to get help but the queen's grasp on her forearm told her otherwise. The raspy weak voice spoke "No, this was to be your scepter. Take it and protect the people. You are their last hope".

The scepter lay in her hands and Dimi touched the queens shoulder and bowed her head in respect. Looking among the battle field she saw their forces where no match for the Chitauri, the stench of death and grief was overwhelming. Her people were screaming as they were being slaughtered.

Dimi flashed to the far side of the field, holding the scepter up high she screamed "Retreat!". She used the power of the scepter to hold open a portal, it grew to the largest size she could maintain without killing herself. Litari ran through the portal, and Dimi struggled to maintain her posture, her magic was slowly waning.

An overwhelming pain hit Dimi and she gasped falling on her knees, it was like a thousand knifes slicing and stabbing her all over. Fafern was dying! She could feel how he was losing his life. She struggled to maintain consciousness as she fell down, still tightly gripping the scepter.

In and out her vision faded but Dimi could make out nearby Chitauri speaking "Thanos will prevail, he was not among us, he shall reward us greatly for out victory!". Dani registered the information as the darkness enveloped her.

A voice in Dimi's head spoke growing louder and louder as she regained consciousness after a while. "Wake up!, Wake up!" it chanted over and over. Dimi groaned, she was barely able to stand even with the support of her sword. Nothing but corpses and smoke surrounded her, where had everyone gone? Dimi heard someone moving nearby. Shifting through bodies she found one soldier barely alive, gasping his last breaths. It was Finn.

Dimi felt tears swimming down her face, she held Finn her arms. She looked up when Finn held her cheek with his broken hand "Hey you gotta promise me Dim, you gotta promise you'll make em' pay, right kid?" Dimi nodded and broke out in a sob when his hand fell from her face. His once sparkling eyes now were glossed over and empty.

A burning rage filled her heart, she had made a promise, one she intended to keep. The scepter was gone but it still had traces of magic left behind. Gathering the threads of magic she began to feel its pull, tracing it realms away. They were taking the scepter away, after all they had done to her. The queen was gone, and had left her in charge of the safety of her people. Fafern was gone, her Bond. The man she was supposed to be happy with was taken from her. She fell on Finn's still warm chest, sobbing his name and that of Fafern. She cried hot tears, promising him again and again that she would make them pay. She would never let them get away with something like this.

She would never forgive the enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimi materalized out of thin air on top of one of Midguards many pillars surrounding her. True to the traces that pulled her there, the scepter was in the hands of a mortal woman with rich red hair, dressed in what seemed to be leather garments suitable for battle. There was some sort of machine feeding the giant portal in the sky, letting loose countless of Chitauri in the helpless city. '_Enough gawking Dimi!, You need to close that portal'_

Natasha hurled the staff to the new arrival forcing Dimi to dodge. Dimi immediately counter-attacked, not planning on letting her staff remain in the hands of someone who was not a Litary. 'Give me back my scepter!' she demanded, lunging for it in the woman's hands. The redhead summersaulted back, clearly not intending on doing anything that the stranger wanted her to do. Dimi took out her sword, pointing it at the woman. 'You forced my hand.' She announced. Before she could pounce at the stranger, a Chitauri landed between them. 'Need help taking me down?' The mortal woman asked her. 'What are you talking about, the Chitauri are my enemies!' Dimi retorted, slashing at the enemy with the sword that she had gotten from Fafern, so long ago now. The redheaded woman finished the job by kicking the hapless Chitauri off the tower, and wiped her hair away from her face.

'Well, they're not part of my group either. Truce?' the redhead asked her. Dimi nodded once, stiffly. Then they turned back to the strange machine. 'What is this thing?' Dimi asked. The redheaded woman explained the machine was something a man named Loki was using to allow the Chitauri in this world. 'We need to shut this thing down!' Dimi said.

"The scepter is a failsafe of mine, it's the only way to penetrate the energy feild surrounding the tesserect" Erik interjected rushed. Dimi hadn't even noticed the man as he had been lying on the ground. Both mortals hovered over Dimi as she slowly took her scepter from the woman she had just met, and inserted it in the energy field through the energy field, BOOM!.

Right before the scepter made contact all the Chitauri dropped lifeless, they just stopped moving. ZAPP! The scepter made contact, the energy beam feeding the portal faltered a few seconds before completely disappeared. Just as the portal collapsed on its self, a silhouette of a man fell through it, tumbling dangerously fast and not slowing down.

Natasha pointed at the figure, "Tony! He's not slowing down". Dimi fastened the scepter securely under her belt, looking up at the man falling down. Even if he came from the hole that had let the Chitauri loose, he seemed to be a companion to the woman. "I know not of your name but, I shall see to it your friend doesn't paint the ground". She said calmly, sure she would be able to save the man.

WOOSH!, Dimi took off from the building, she willed her magic to hum around her giving her an extra boost of speed. She clashed with the metal man, almost instantly she was tugged down by his weight. Dimi wrapped her arms around his waist and attempted to catch an updraft of air to at least slow their decent but, it wasn't working. _This is going to really hurt, _Dimi thought positioning herself under him, so she would take the brunt of the impact. Well, at least she tried. The air was tugging at them so fast, she was almost unable to orient herself.

Just as Dimi was about to greet the ground a solid mass of green flesh smacked against her and deposited her among the other Avengers. She just sat there stunned, a man pushing past hesitant faces, making his way towards the iron man. Quickly they ripped the metal mask off tossing it like a play toy and checked for pulse, nothing.

They all looked to the man in silence. Dimi was sitting not too far from the iron man, and looking at his still form she supposed that perhaps he had been dead before he ever saw the ground he was falling towards to. She didn't try to speak or move. If she did, they might all turn on her. And the green beast was not something she wanted to anger. When the man awoke, the others all started smiling. Their small band started to reunite, and Dimi heard the man inside the metal suit ask for something called 'shoarma'.

Thor approached Dimi, he was visibly tensed, as if he was going to snap at any wrong movement "I don't recognize you" he bluntly said, clearly showing his distrust of her. Slowly the Avengers surrounded Dimi, they didn't look pleasantly surprised to have another demi-god among them.

Dimi slowly bent down and laid the scepter at her feet, returning the sword to her belt. She slowly came back to a stand surrendering "If it helps I lay down my sword and scepter in surrender.' Well, figuratively speaking. The scepter was hard to give up, but the first one to try to take her sword would end up regretting that decision. The red haired lady came running, seeing everyone's malicious intents she spoke up. "Wait, I think we can trust her, she did just try save Tony's life". A man also dressed in black wielding a bow grasped the woman's arm, looking her in the eyes as he spoke. "Natasha are you sure? we don't anything about her! She could be another one of Loki's minions." Natasha ripped her arm from the man's grasp "Yes Barton I'm sure, since when do you doubt my abilities?" Dimi noticed some of the tension dissipated. _'They seem to trust this Natasha, I suppose my deed earned their favor?' she thought to herself._

Everyone slowly walked back towards the ugly tower Dimi had first appeared on, she walked in the center, being guarded by the others. Tony walked up next to her close enough to chat "What's your name?" he inquired. Dimi tried to smile and looked back at Thor quickly to make sure her scepter was still safe. She had come a long way for that scepter and she wasn't going to let it go so easily. She refocused back on the metal man's face "I am known as Dimi, the goddess of justice". "Ah" Tony nodded then patted Dimi on the shoulder in a friendly manner "Thanks for trying to save me, you want a drink when we get back Dimi?" Dimi quirked her brow "I could use a drink, metal man."

Tony sighed face palming "You sound like reindeer games back there, the names Tony." He said as he pointed towards Thor.

The group arrived rather quickly, Loki was lying at their feet, looking up. _That Stench!_, Dimi inwardly thought scrunching her nose, she immediately could tell now who was responsible for this. Everyone sat down looking exhausted at the days end. The former green giant was now a man wearing tattered jeans, Dimi approached him cautiously. She thanked him for saving her the brunt of falling and listened in on Thor's and Tony's conversation.

Thor urgently spoke "My friend may my brother and I seek refuge till morning?" Tony paced a little, no longer in his suit. "Sure but, you're sharing a room with loco, okay? I don't need any more damage, it's enough I'll have to repair the Stark sign outside.' He sounded upset about that, and offered Dimi a room too, arguing it would be better to keep all the 'Asguardians' in one room. Dimi almost protested she wasn't one of them, but decided against it. She was too tired for this kind of thing.

Nightime arrived quickly, most everyone had gone their separate directions for the time being. Dimi, once she had decided her room was adequate, stripped her armor off so she was just wearing a simple white woman's tunic. She could hear Thor talking to Loki in the room next to her, shuffling around. _Perhaps Thor would be kind enough to give my weapons back?, Lets go see If I can strike a deal, _Dimi thought quietly approaching the door next to hers and knocking.

Dimi almost fell throuw the door, Thor opened it so fast, "What is it?" he bluntly asked. Dimi gave him a cold shoulder intruding in the brothers' space, she looked at Loki as he wore a metal muzzle and his hands where bound. Thor looked aggravated until Dimi answered him quickly. "I simply want to have my sceptre back, I am hesitant to let others touch it seeing the destruction it has caused".

Thor gestured for Dimi to take a seat and she did, it was hard not to notice the malicious stare Loki was casting her way. "Hesitant what for? It's just a scepter." Thor said, Dimi didn't miss the uncertainty in his voice. "No this scepter is not meant for any others but Litari and Litari alone. I believe it may be the cause of some of your brothers actions" Dimi bit out hesitantly, they both knew they were traveling on thin ice. "How can a scepter be the cause of my brother's actions, He is responsible!" Thor bellowed coming to a stand. Even if he did raise his voice, he sounded almost… hopeful. Loki's eyes narrowed watching the two intently.

She spoke up. "I propose a deal, take me with you to Asguard and I shall give you whatever information you wish for." Thor considered this pacing the floor, finally he looked up "How can I trust your word?" Dimi sighed, hadn't she already proven herself enough? This was starting to grow tiring. "Okay I shall make a trade, keep my scepter and if my word proves to not be true you may slay me where I stand". Thor held his hand out and Dimi shook it "Fine Dimi of justice, you have yourself a deal but, I'm holding you to your word".

Happy with her dealings for the night Dimi headed back to her room. Once there she finally let her mask go, she could feel tears spring to her eyes. She couldn't stop them, _Why? _She missed the gentle touch of Fafern, his kindred smile and sparkling eyes. Finn, she missed him to, he was her only real friend, to just have him gone so suddenly. _I'm so sorry Finn, for not being there. _Dimi whispered to herself her voice rough with emotion "I-I, miss you guys so much, I'm so so sorry!, I should've, I could've". She hiccupped eventually, her shredded heart beating painfully in her chest. She sunk down on the bed, crawling underneath the covers. Finally sleep soothed the tears that flowed from her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning Dimi" A mechanical voice greeted her. Purely on instinct Dimi flew from under the white covers and drew her sword, looking around for the source of the voice. "What kind of Midguardian magic is this?!" The masculine sounding voice spoke up again, startling Dimi. She whirled around, sword still drawn. "I'm known as Jarvis, 's advisor, Ms. Potts has asked me to direct you to the bar" _The bar?, oh yeah that drink Tony mentioned yesterday._

Slowly she stretched the kinks out of her shoulders, and listened in on Thor and Loki's room. _Either they are up and waiting for me or they're still sleeping, oh well only one way to find out. _Dimi grabbed her chest piece, then gauntlets, and finally her shoulder pieces. Sheathing her sword she walked down the hallway listening to Jarvis giving her directions to navigate this maze.

Pepper turned to the sound of shuffling metal and fairly quiet footsteps. Her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when she noticed Dimi's wings, _Another Asguardian? They have wings too! _Quickly composing herself she gestured to the seat next to her and poured them both a drink.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?" Pepper asked taking on the big sister act. Dimi looked into her drink her fingers running over the smooth cold glass "The Chitauri". "Oh" Pepper nodded understandingly. "So that's those things that attacked us earlier?" she innocently asked. Dimi's breath hitched. How she hated those disgusting creatures. "Yes, they attacked my planet." Pepper didn't ask any more questions, she had a pretty good idea what happened and she guessed quite correctly it was a sensitive topic. Dimi physically tensed when Pepper put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes "If it means anything, I'm really sorry".

Thor's booming voice met Dimi's sensitive ears, _Does he not know the meaning of quiet?! _"Dimi of justice, I am ready to take my leave!" His voice was grating on her ears but, she tolerated it, he was only letting her know his plans. At least he didn't leave her behind. "I'm in here Thor" Dimi called out. Thor came in, Loki dragging in behind looking positively annoyed.

"Ah well, come on, the metal man is giving us a ride in his carriage." Thor announced, grabbing Dimi roughly by her biceps, dragging her and Loki down several flights of stairs and outside. Thor pushed Loki in the passenger seat before getting in himself. Tony patted the passenger seat next to him. "Come on doll it won't bite" She gave him an apprehensive look and climbed in.

Thank the fates that was quick, this is no carriage you buffoon!

Tony gave her one last thanks and Dimi was left standing in between Loki and Thor. Little mortal children and adults ran around, _I'm in a public outside hall of sorts?_

Thor grasped Dimi's hand and she gave him the 'what the hell do you think you're doing?' look. He quirked his brow. "We have to grasp hands, unless you feel like being lost between realms with no way back". "Fine" Dimi retorted and held her hand out to Loki waiting. His eyes flashed and Loki grasped her wrist instead of her hand. _That filfthy creature's hands are freezing!_

Blue flames engulfed them and slowly made the trio disappear. Dimi felt herself being stretched and then snapped back into place in the blink of an eye. She wobbled a little before gaining her footing. Following Thor, Dimi was stopped by a golden sword. "Thor, state her business here." Thor patted the giants arm. "Calm Heimdall she belongs with us, she wishes to have a council with the Allfather." Heimdall nodded, letting them pass.

Three male guards approached them on horseback. All of them had helmets with some sort of horn design, _what is Asguards obession with gold and horns?, Is it a symbolic thing?, _Dimi wondered mounting the black steed that was supplied to her by the guards.

The city of Asguard was a breath taking sight to behold, true to the legends Dimi had heard as a child. They made it swiftly to the castle's entrance with the guards escorting them there and to the throne room. Loki walked behind Thor and Dimi next to Thor. Watching them both bow, it was safe to assume she should to.

"Rise" Odin said looking down curiously at Dimi. "Thor what is the meaning of this?" Odin asked pointing his staff at Dimi. "She didn't say but, she has information that could prove to be valuable, father". Odin glanced back at Dimi, a cold stare if you asked her, "State your business".

Dimi nodded "I am Dimi, goddess of justice. It's known to me that you intend to punish Loki for his mishaps. As goddess of justice I am compelled to say this, I do not believe Loki is to be held entirely at fault".

Odin stood slamming his scepter down in anger "Who are you to say as to whether or not Loki is responsible for his actions!" Thor took a step closer "Father please let her explain!" Odin nodded "Quickly then!" "The scepter that Thor has in possession, is not meant for the hands of non-Litari, I believe Thanos gave it to him. The moment it laid in his hands Loki was nothing more than a tool to be used".

Odin seemed to take this in, thinking, he kept his gaze on Dimi, "I will think on this but, I don't trust you yet Dimi. You will be bound to Loki and both of you shall sit in the glass cell unti I've made my decision".

Flabbergasted Dimi just gawked till the first coherent word came to mind "Bound?". Odin nodded gesturing two guards forward, they cuffed Loki's hand to Dimi's. _Great, this went well. I get to hang in his stench till the twir makes up his mind!_

The glass cell was surprisingly nice for a prisoner, it had the basics of furniture, a bed and a few chairs. Much against her wishes the guards took off Loki's metal muzzle and pushed them both inside, sealing the nearly seamless door.

Loki smirked, his silver tongue began to work its magic."You are a hideous creature not worthy of my presence!" Thor sitting outside the cage bellowed: "You will hold your tongue brother!" Loki hissed "I am not your brother! I never was!"

Her blood boiled, how dare he! "Look you ungrateful spoiled prince, I should slay you where you stand!" Loki smirked ,he could feel the hum of magic coming off her in waves, _just a little more to push her over the edge. _Dimi pulled on the cuffs. "Don't speak to me that way -" Loki yelled then leaned in closer " –pet." That did it. Dimi burned the cuffs and was just about to maul Loki's face but Thor came in "Enough!You two will stop this irrational behavior!"

Both Loki and Dimi looked at Thor. Dimi sat herself on the farthest side away from Loki, it was going to be a long and sleepless night stuck in the same room as Loki. _At least I don't have to endure your stench so close! _Thor sat right outside of the cage, watching to make sure they didn't kill


End file.
